What A Situation
by sasunaru-soul
Summary: sasukes been caught hiding underneath narutos bed! how will naruto react? hehe sasunaru cuteness 3 lots of fluffy stuff! yaoi!


**Disclaimer ~ I still dont own naruto :(**

**Warning! dont like boyxboy love? Dont read :) **

**thankyouu :D**

* * *

><p>'How did I get myself into this situation?' Sasuke pondered as he surveyed Naruto Uzimaki's room, looking for somewhere to hide.<p>

He could hear the blonde walking toward the bedroom; he didn't have much time to get out of sight. Sasuke threw himself under Naruto's bed. 'Nice, Sasuke, how you gonna get out of this one?' he scolded himself.

He watched Naruto enter, he watched Naruto strip off his jacket, shirt and pants, all the while thinking about what it would feel like to kiss the blonde. Not just because Naruto was beautiful in every way, but because Sasuke loved him. Sasuke shook as he thought the words.

"I love Naruto" he repeated aloud with a slight smile.

Who would have thought it? The great Sasuke Uchiha, smitten for no less than Naruto Uzimaki.

Still smiling, Sasuke hadn't realised he'd said the words aloud.

Not until Naruto poked his head down under the bed, face to face with Sasuke. A squeak escaped Sasuke's lips as he saw Naruto's big blue eyes staring at his, a comical frown playing at his eyebrows.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked bluntly.

That's when it hit Sasuke that he was caught, he had been so preoccupied with the blondes eyes he hadn't grasped the situation.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, a little impatient.

"Er...Naruto...I…Well…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. He could tell Naruto the truth; that he was looking through his room because his love for the blonde was becoming unbearable and he was using stalking as an outlet.

No. that would be a bad idea, Sasuke could imagine Naruto's face, all scrunched up and confused, cute as it was Sasuke didn't want to deal with that.

"Did Kakashi make you do this?" Naruto said an accusation in his voice.

This was brilliant. Naruto was giving Sasuke an excuse, what fantastic luck.

"How did you know?" Sasuke replied darkly.

"Ha. You can't get anything past me," Naruto said, rather pleased with himself, "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Sasuke smile fondling as his said "dobe"

"Whatever, I still caught you" Naruto frowned not really understanding why Sasuke called him a dobe, or the look on Sasuke face for that matter.

"What was it you said anyway?" Naruto asked suddenly curious.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, did Naruto mean when Sasuke said he loved him? Or something else perhaps, he decided the best thing to do was play dumb.

"Huh? When?" Sasuke said feigning innocence.

"Come on Sasuke, you said something while I was undressing, before I knew you were there. What was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dobe" Sasuke replied.

"Fine. Whatever!" Naruto huffed angrily.

Sasuke sighed, feeling bad about making the blonde angry, but he could face the consequences of telling Naruto how he felt, not yet.

"Um, Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yeh Sasuke?"

"Could you move so I can get out from under your bed? It's not exactly comfortable."

Sasuke watched a slight blush coloured Naruto's cheeks, making him look even cuter.

"Oh. Yeh, right" Naruto said as he moved away from the bed, leaving room for Sasuke to climb out.

Sasuke thanked him and pulled himself out of the tight space. Now the two were standing, facing each other, with awkward smiles playing at their lips.

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "So what are you going to report back to Kakashi?"

"Um…what should I report?" Sasuke said struggling to find a reason Kakashi would want him to sneak into Narutos bedroom and hide under his bed.

"Well, I'm not sick or anything so there's not really any reason I should be excused from our mission tomorrow, but there are personal things that I have to take care of."

"Oh. Yes, ok! So I'll tell Kakashi…that your fine?" Sasuke thought he had it; Naruto wants tomorrow off, and Sasuke was supposedly Kakashi's informer.

"Well, yeh. Unless…could you maybe, cover for me? Naruto asked warily.

"What like tell Kakashi you're sick or something?" Sasuke replied.

"Yeh, like that"

"Why should i? Why are you trying to get tomorrow off anyway?" Sasuke asked, curiosity getting the better of him, he would do it, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with Naruto first.

"It's personal ok?" Naruto replied.

It's personal? What does that even mean? Sasuke was stumped, Naruto didn't have family, and his only friends would be on the mission tomorrow, what could Naruto possibly have to do?

"Naruto come on, what is it?" Sasuke asked again, staring to get annoyed, "if you tell me, I'll cover for you, ok?"

Naruto looked like a cornered rabbit. Scared, eye brows pulled together, eyes big and watery, shoulders pulled up as if he could hide behind them.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt as he saw Naruto recoil like that.

Without thinking Sasuke apologised, "Naruto, I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, I'll cover for you ok?"

A knock on the door stopped Naruto from answering. The blonde turned to the door, to see who was there, still wearing only his boxer shorts.

As Naruto opened the door Sasuke could see Kakashi walk in, confidant as ever.

"Hey Naruto, feeling ok?" he said.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Naruto replied, ignoring the question, all traces of the vulnerable boy gone a replaced with the one and only knuckle head ninja.

"I came to check on you, you didn't think I'd let you have tomorrow off without making sure you were alright, did you?" Kakashi said.

"But, Sas-" Naruto halted, as he glanced over at Sasuke and saw the raven frantically shaking his head.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said, barely listening to Naruto as he inspected the blonde's apartment.

"Er nothing" Naruto finished, frowning and Sasuke.

'Fuck!' Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto frown at him. How was he going to explain that?

"So you're fine then?" Kakashi asked.

"yeh" Naruto replied, not paying any attention to what Kakashi was saying, instead trying to figured out why Sasuke was there.

"Ok. Good, then I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early for the mission."

"What? No I can't sensei!" Naruto said, finally paying attention.

"Why not Naruto?" Kakashi asked, slightly concerned at the hysterical tone of Naruto's voice.

"Arghh! Why can't everyone mind their own business?" Naruto said fed up with being interrogated. "I'm busy, ok? I have plans!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't bail on a mission, just because you 'have plans' "Kakashi said in bored tone.

These aren't, 'just plans' their important," sighing Naruto glanced at Sasuke and the back Kakashi, he lowered his voice and continued "tomorrows the anniversary of the Uchiha clans deaths, I was planning something for Sasuke, ok?"

Kakashi frowned, pondering this, "oh, I didn't even think, perhaps he should take the day off?"

"No, Sasuke likes to keep busy"

"Yeh, what are you going to do for him then?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"I was planning to clean up their graves, and the clans home, it's a bit run down at the moment, I think Sasuke would like it, if I cleaned it up a bit" Naruto said, blushing a little as he spoke about making Sasuke happy.

Kakashi's eyes burned with understanding, he wasn't just looking at a friend helping a friend. Naruto loved Sasuke, deeply by the look of it.

Smirking Kakashi replied "yes I think he would like that, u may have tomorrow off, on one condition."

Naruto looked up into his sensei's eye, thankful and apprehensive.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to confess" Kakashi said, understanding in his voice.

"w-what?" Naruto said, in shock.

"Tell him how you feel; you might be surprised at how he reacts." Kakashi spoke with all the intelligence of a great teacher.

Naruto felt a sudden surge of courage, yes, he could do it, he could tell Sasuke that he loved him, he could pour out his feeling to him, lay himself out emotionally, open himself up for Sasuke.

A smile tugging at the corners of Naruto's lips, he said "I'll do it"

Kakashi smiled and left, without another word spoken.

After closing the door on his sensei, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, hastily climbing out the window, then Naruto remembered that Sasuke lied about why he was there, and what other reason could there be for hiding under his bed?

XXX

The raven walked alone though the village, well and truly after dark, he seemed to be the only one awake.

He didn't mind walking the streets alone, he was confident he could defend himself if needed; he was Sasuke Uchiha after all.

As Sasuke made his way to the Uchiha complex, he passed Naruto's apartment, and dropped his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe how unlucky he was when Kakashi showed up yesterday, he just about fainted.

And Naruto's face!

Naruto knew Sasuke lied to him, he probably thought the raven was some kind of crazy stalker, and true or not Sasuke didn't want Naruto thinking it.

Sighing as he pondered how he would handle his next encounter with the blonde, Sasuke continued his stroll through the village, until he reached the gates to his clan's small cluster of houses.

Sasuke paused just inside the front gate, peering around the homes of his dead family; aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone he cared about.

He had promised to kill Itachi, and he would, but right then Sasuke wasn't angry he was just lonely.

Walking through the cluster of houses Sasuke began to notice the missing layer of dust, and the lack of cob webs.

At first he simply told himself it was the light playing tricks on him, but the more he looked for it the more he couldn't find a speck of dirt on anything.

Frowning as Sasuke finally arrived at his home, he noticed the lights were on.

Sasuke didn't think he was in any danger, what kind of enemy cleans up their victim's home before killing them?

No Sasuke knew that he was safe, and so he entered not edgy, but curious.

Sasuke explored his newly cleaned home, searching for the intruder. He found Naruto asleep on his couch.

A small smile playing as the corners of his lips Sasuke walked further into his living room, holding back a laugh as he saw Naruto's face close up, covered in black dust and cobwebs.

Once it set in, however, that Naruto had spent the day cleaning his home, the laugh stopped fighting to come out, and tears started to well in his eyes.

'Does he know what today is?' Sasuke thought to himself, he decided that the blonde probably did know about today. That's why Naruto had cleaned his house, to make his day easier.

Sasuke was filled with so much gratitude for the blonde, never since his clan died, had anyone taken care of him like that.

He walked over to where the blonde lay sprawled out on his couch, it looked so natural. The beautiful blonde body stretched out there, in his living room, Sasuke could definitely get used to it.

Kneeling beside the Naruto, Sasuke touched his lips to the blondes.

'He wouldn't know anyway' Sasuke figured, and it felt right.

As his lips, met the blonde Sasuke sighed, nothing could ruin this moment for him, his first kiss with the one he loved.

Pulling away Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, Naruto lent into the contact, finally stirring.

Sasuke smiled sweetly as Naruto awoke, eyes fluttering.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto blurted out in a slightly panicked voice.

At this Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, Naruto was just too cute.

"Me? This is my home, dobe" Sasuke said teasingly, "shouldn't I be asking what you're doing here?"

Naruto's eyes bulged, before his face reddened.

"Well I cleaned up...And I wanted to make you dinner…I thought today might be hard for you"

Sasuke immediately regretted teasing Naruto.

"I…thank you Naruto." Sasuke said as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes and made a small smile.

"So what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked, making an attempt at un-awkward small talk, and failing miserably.

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to look for something to make…I guess I fell asleep" Naruto gave Sasuke a sheepish smile.

Sasuke laughed aloud, he couldn't take it when Naruto was that cute, especially when he was covered in dust.

"Dobe" Sasuke said, still laughing.

"Whatever" Naruto said smiling, he was incredibly happy to see Sasuke smiling like this, today would have to be hard for him.

As Sasuke laughed he noticed Naruto staring at him.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"You were staring at me" Sasuke said.

"Hmmm? I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto said as he continued to stare at Sasuke.

Smirking Sasuke joined Naruto on the couch, climbing of the floor.

Naruto's courage was fading as he watched Sasuke climb up onto the couch. He knew if he didn't get it out of the way now, he would chicken out, and then Kakashi wouldn't be happy.

Thinking of Kakashi reminded him about yesterday, and Sasuke mysterious 'hiding under the bed for no apparent reason' incident.

Without thinking about it Naruto blurted out "what were you doing under my bed Sasuke?"

"I was hiding" Dumbstruck at the randomness of Naruto statement, Sasuke answered the truth.

"You were hiding?" Naruto asked frowning. "Were you being chased by someone?"

"No, dobe, I was hiding from you" Sasuke said laughing at Naruto question.

"From me? I don't understand Sasuke, why were you hiding from me?"

Naruto really was about as thick as a coconut sometimes.

"Naruto. Don't you think a better question would be, 'why were you in my room?'" Sasuke said, deciding on impulse that now was the right time to tell the blonde.

Naruto frowned at that, "why _were_ you in my room?"

"Because, Naruto," Sasuke said smiling "I love you, and I couldn't help myself"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes bulged, and he wondered if he'd made the right decision telling him. But his fears were extinguished as he watched a blushing Naruto smile.

"You love me?" Naruto said in a squeaky voice, blush deepening.

"Yes dobe, I love you" Sasuke said, filled with adrenaline from his admission.

Naruto tried but he couldn't hold in a giggle, "I love you too, Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled hugely as he heard the words come from Naruto's mouth, could it be real? Surely he was dreaming, nothing this good ever happened to him, not to Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto smiled sweetly at the giddy yet slightly disbelieving look on the ravens face, and leaned in for a kiss.

Sasuke watched the blonde leaned in, mesmerised. And when their lips met, it was wet and sloppy, but it was love. And it was beautiful.


End file.
